Happy New Year, Sir Judgemaster
by GamberDragon
Summary: Final Fantasy Tactics Advance: Cid/Marche, Mewt/Ritz. A not completly jolly New Year/Christmas oneshot. R&R, first story for the game.


Happy New Year, Sir Judgemaster

A/N: Ugh, I always write so awkwardly whenever I attempt a new Fandom. Ah, well- read and review. It could be a flame. Whatever you want.

Cid's 36 at the moment; Marche and Ritz are 18, Mewt is 17, almost 18. No idea if that's their real age, but that's what I came up with.

Pairing(s): Cid/Marche, Mewt/Ritz

Happy Early New Year?

* * *

It was New Year's eve, St. Ivalice was - as per usual - covered in white, powdery, coldness. More specifically called snow. Work would be out for most people at this time, which could explain why Cid Randell was currently at the local bar.

However, the brunette had been fired at least a week ago, and had yet to tell his son or any of his few friends he had made in the past three years. He was too sickened with himself; Mewt had thought he was changed; that he could keep a job, and that he could get by without any alcohol.

Cid had honestly thought that as well, until Christmas Eve rolled around.

_The Randell residence was covered in holiday cheer - the fire place was covered with stockings, a nutcracker ornament and an angel. A small St. Ivalice was set up on the breakfast table that had been moved into the main room._

_Outside, red and blue lights shone from their places on the white house - Santa and his reindeer sat in their front lawn, glowing merrily. A tall, cheerfully dressed, green tree sat in front of the window in the living room._

_Cid opened the stove door to check on the turkey before shutting it once again and stepping out of the kitchen to check on the two teenagers in the main room. The brown haired man chuckled softly at the sight of Mewt lifting Ritz up on his shoulders so that she could reach the top of the tree. A white, sparkly star rested in her hand and she attempted to set it on top of the tree._

_Mewt playfully shrugged his shoulders and she gasped as she lurched forward suddenly, "Mewt!" the slightly younger teenager laughed merrily. Cid stopped for a moment to marvel at how much his son had grown - no longer was he the short, tired looking kid that always got picked on. He had grown to be tall like Cid, his voice was deeper, and there were traces of a growing beard on his chin._

_Ritz had finally stopped coloring her hair to it's unnatural red, instead it hung down her back - pure white and rather lovely. She had grown to be a beautiful young woman - all three of the teenagers had grown up - Cid noted in his head. His eyes grew slightly distant as he thought of the blonde haired boy who had made his friends face reality three years - almost four now - years ago. So mature, back then he had been much further along than his peers, and also Cid himself._

_In the face of Marche's clear-headedness, Cid had finally come to terms with himself - that he couldn't escape the real world in a fantasy one. A mere fifteen year old had been more mature than him, and from then on - Cid had been fascinated with the boy._

_Far too interested - Cid shook his head and came back to reality - disturbingly fascinated when the boy was 18 years younger than him._

_When he had finally gotten over his late wife, he had just had to have fallen for a boy young enough to be his son. But there was no escaping the facts, and Cid wouldn't be able to say truthfully that he didn't enjoy Marche's company._

_There was a shrill beeping sound and Cid blinked - he had fallen, once again, into the inner depths of his mind. "Dad," Mewt called out to him, "The turkey!"_

_Cid jumped to attention and rushed back into the kitchen, noting the back of his mind that there was a sudden thundering up the stairs. _Wonder what those two are up to…_He shrugged before grabbing the oven mitts - he slipped them on before grabbing the pan that the turkey was resting in._

_The former Judge-master set the turkey onto a serving plate before turning his attention to the other food currently being cooked. Just about everything was ready, so he pulled the other serving dishes closer, plopping the stuffing into one first. Cranberries, mashed potatoes, and sweet corn followed afterwards._

_The sound of thundering sounded again, announcing that Ritz and Mewt had finished whatever they had been doing up there. Cid blinked._

_Footsteps sounded behind him and he turned - once again, he blinked, but felt slightly relieved. Mewt wore a Santa outfit, fake white beard and all - next to him Ritz wore the Mrs. Claus outfit to accompany her boyfriend._

_Cid grinned, "Don't you two look cute."_

_Mewt smiled back, "Thanks, Dad." he stepped out of the kitchen, but Ritz didn't follow, instead she stepped closer to Cid._

_At her smile, which could only be described as impish, Cid Randell couldn't help but feel slightly wary. Normally, Ritz Malheur wasn't the type to smile like that, "I bet Marche is going to look cute as well…Don't you think, Mr. Randell?"_

_Cid swallowed, "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Ritz."_

_Ritz just smirked, "We'll see about that when the Radiujus' get here, Mr. Randell." she winked, and then proceeded to give an uncharacteristic giggle, before stepping out of the kitchen. Cid felt a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead - _how could she possibly know?

_He turned shakily back to the Christmas Eve dinner that would be shared with the Radiujus', he picked up the corn and the mashed potatoes before walking to the dining room. He set down the dishes on two of the hot pads that had already been set out._

_Mewt spoke up, "Hey, dad, I can get the rest - it's only fair since you made dinner."_

_Cid smiled, "Thanks, Mewt." the teenager disappeared into the kitchen just as the doorbell rung, Ritz rushed forward, glancing back at Cid inquiringly._

"_Isn't it courteous for the house owner to greet his guests?" Ritz asked sweetly. She was plotting something. The brunette sighed before nodding, he grasped the handle and opened the door - he immediately felt relieved to see Ms. Radiuju in the doorway._

"_Hello, Cid!" she greeted cheerfully, she raised a pot of green bean casserole looking at him inquisitively._

_The former judge master smiled back at her, "You can just put that in the dining room, Jeanette."_

_Jeanette nodded before disappearing to said room, Ritz was standing in the doorway looking outside, she suddenly waved, "Hey, Marche!" she paused, "Hi, Doned!" she stepped aside as the two boys came into view, one in a wheelchair, the other pushing said chair._

"_Hiya, Ritz." Doned said cheerfully, Marche grinned as he carefully brought his brother into the house._

_Cid stared; blonde hair was covered in white snow, making the golden color literally sparkle in the light of the Christmas decorations. His cheeks were flushed a rosy pink color, and his blue eyes were twinkling happily. "Hey, Ritz." Marche said breathlessly, he glanced at Cid, "Hello, Sir - Mr. Randell." he stuttered over the name, and Cid blinked._

_Marche's smile softened and the two kept their eyes locked for a moment more, there was the sound of two throats clearing at once and they snapped their gazes away. Marche's cheeks seemed to get redder as he pushed Doned's wheelchair into the dining room - Doned seemed to be amused by something._

_Ritz pointedly met Cid's gaze and she smirked mischievously before turning her back on him and stepping into the dining room as well. Cid just stood there for a moment more, the sound of more footsteps came from outside and he glanced outdoors._

_An unknown girl appeared in front of the house, she stepped into the light of the Christmas lights and Marche appeared once again. Cid glanced at the teenager, meeting the boy's blue eyes, the blonde smiled at him before stepping outside._

"_Eirana, where's the pies I made?" the brunette still in the doorway suppressed the urge to drool at that - Marche made absolutely heavenly deserts. He felt worried as well (ridiculous as it sounded) that something might've happened to the pies._

_The unknown girl spoke up in a high-pitched, overly sweet voice, "Oh, Marchey - you wouldn't make a girl, let alone your girlfriend, carry two big pie plates, would you?" Cid's blood ran cold, and his heart started beating erratically._

_He was filled with sudden anxiety, so much that he didn't even notice Marche's annoyed reaction._

"_I only asked you to carry one, Eirana." he paused, "And they're not that large either…Which is why I made two pies."_

_The girl pouted, "You're so rude, Marchey…" she brushed past him and stepped up into the house, she paused at the sight of Cid just standing there, "Hello, I'm Eirana!" the girl spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice, but it didn't register in the frozen man. She hmped, "Fine then." she walked toward where she could smell the food seeping from._

_Marche stood there, facing away from the brunette in the doorway, slowly he turned around and glanced at Cid, offering a strained smile. Cid didn't see, and just turned away to join everyone else in the dining room - completely missing the hurt look on Marche's face._

---------

His life had pretty much dropped back to what it had been like when his wife had died - Mewt had noticed his moping about, but hadn't yet heard that Cid had been fired.

How that had happened…His boss had caught him on Christmas day in the bar, Armar - finishing some last minute Christmas Shopping - had checked into the bar, looking for a friend. Instead he had found Cid, his eyes had narrowed suspiciously, but in those brown eyes was worry as well.

Cid only vaguely remembered what the man had said, "Cid, you should be with Mewt at the moment, what are you doing getting drunk?"

His reply was something along the lines of, "Drinking my sorrows away."

"_Are you going to be doing this tomorrow, and the next day?" a stern question._

_A slurred answer, "I'll probably be doing this for the rest of my life."_

_Narrowed eyes and then, "Then I have no choice but to fire you; it pains me to do this at Christmas, but you made you choice. I'm just glad Mewt will be moving out to go to college soon." Cid just turned away in response, raising his glass to his lips once again._

_The stern look melted away from the man's face as Cid's back was turned, and he worriedly wondered what could've happened that would make Cid revert back to his old ways. Especially when thing had been going so well for the last three years._

He had been at the bar ever since Christmas time, not once coming home when Mewt might've been awake; the day after Christmas had filled him with some sorrow - none of the presents had been opened. But he just couldn't make himself face his son, or his friends, which would include Marche.

Marche…And his girlfriend. It was even more painful than Remedi's death, because Marche was still alive and in the arms of another. Cid grit his teeth and tightened his grip on the mug in his hands, hard enough until the glass broke and the contents spilled all over the counter beneath him.

The bartender glared at him, Cid handed him enough money for his order, and the now broken glass, then he slid out of the bar stool and stepped towards the exit. When had he fallen so hard for the boy? He couldn't remember, he wouldn't be able to figure it out even if he was sober and thinking clearly.

He slid the door open and stepped out into the night, cold air assaulting him - making his thoughts the tiniest-bit clearer.

Cid glanced up from the ground, which he had been staring at as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. A flash of gold and he blinked, he strained his eyes and …There he was - Marche. Something inside the former judge master growled darkly.

He stepped forward, eyes trained on Marche - the teenager seemed like he was looking for someone, probably that girl. Cid thought, jealously flaring demonically, he took a few more off-balance steps and suddenly the blonde looked up, meeting his gaze.

Relief seemed to bloom in the 18 year old's eyes, he ran forward towards Cid, the brunette stared hungrily at the boy. In his drunken haze, something was shouting at him to claim the younger man - somewhere under the fog, he was shouting at himself to not hurt the boy, to stay away.

Marche stopped right in front of Cid, cheeks flushed from the cold - "S-sir Jud- Mr. Randell! Mewt is worried about you - we all are - where have you been?" he broke off, staring up at the man in front of him, who was breathing harshly.

Cid moved quickly, much faster than he should've considering how much alcohol he had been consuming in the past few days. He grabbed blue-clothed shoulders and suddenly, Marche's back was against a wall of an alleyway.

Confused blue eyes stared up into clouded ones - the blonde suddenly felt nervous, and maybe a bit excited? The brunette was suddenly much closer than before and Marche registered that the man's lips were violently pressed on top of his. Marche was frozen. Shock filled his entire system - it swept away slowly, and then he was trying to keep up with Cid's pace.

A tongue ran along the seam of his mouth and he opened his lips eagerly, letting in the foreign muscle. After moment his eyes opened and he registered that the man tasted just like cheap alcohol - the smell was also in the air…How could he have not noticed?

Any joy he might've been feeling at the man kissing him, melted away and Marche tried to pull away, disappointment flooding through him. This was all because of the man being drunk? His eyes burned, and he continued to try to get away, pushing at Cid's chest with his hands.

Cid growled and pulled back, grabbing the offensive hands and slamming them into the wall above Marche's head. The teenager felt the change in the atmosphere and his eyes widened, feeling afraid for the first time since the adventure in Ivalice (the video game). Their lips met again, and this time, when Cid silently asked for entrance to his mouth, Marche refused.

In response he received a harsh bite to his lips, and he winced, but he kept his mouth tightly sealed. The brunette in front of him pulled back and glared at him angrily.

Marche stared up at the man he had come to love - and his heart ached, Cid was drunk, and that was the only reason he was kissing him. A tear slipped down his cheek, and the tall man stared at it for a moment, trying to make out what it meant.

Slowly, it registered in his mind - and horror at himself bloomed, increasing in speed every half second. He released the blonde's wrists as if he was burned, blue eyes widening. Marche lowered his arms, watching as the man came to his senses - sobering with frightened eyes.

"…No." Cid whispered to himself. He closed his eyes, "At this age, I can't control my feelings?" he dropped down onto his heels, slowly tightening his grip on his pant legs. Marche's heart rate sped up, wait…

"Sir- …" he paused, "Sir Judge master?"

The brunette looked up with depressed eyes, "I suppose I just ruined what I had with you, hm?" he sighed, "I thought I'd be content with just watching over you…But seeing you with that girl, I don't know - something just snapped." he chuckled bitterly.

Marche gasped, so it hadn't just been the alcohol…?

He stepped forward, stopping only when he was in front of Cid's hunched over form, "Sir Judge-master." the man seemed to notice the title the blond used this time. He glanced up and into light blue eyes with his own deep azure.

The boy kneeled down in front of him and Cid blinked, "D-do you like me? Is that what you mean?" he tried not to sound too hopeful, but he failed - perhaps it was a good thing. Cid picked up on the tone and glanced at the boy's face, and into eyes that shouted the same hopefulness.

There was no hiding it anyway, "No…" a flinch, "I love you." He just prayed that he hadn't read the boy wrong and scared him away with the words.

Marche stared letting that declaration sink in, he closed his eyes blissfully - once he opened them he pounced on top of the man. Cid's eyes widened and glanced down at the armful of teenager he had suddenly received.

"…Wha?"

The blonde looked up at him, "…I'm not even dating her anymore - we had a rocky relationship from the start. I-I was just trying to get my mind off of you."

Speechless…Would probably be the best way to describe Cid Randell at the moment. A few minutes later and it'd be ecstatic. But sometimes it just takes a few minutes for the most joyful news in your life to actually sink in.

Marche suddenly found himself once again pulled into a kiss - though this one not near as violent - and this time he went with it happily. He didn't even care that they were in the middle of a dirty alleyway, or that it was still freezing out.

Eventually they pulled apart and Marche settled down onto the taller man's chest, Cid settled his legs so that he was sitting comfortably. The blonde looked downwards at his wrist, "…Happy New Year, Sir Judgemaster."

The former judgmaster smiled softly.


End file.
